1. Technical Field
The described embodiments relate generally to accessory devices for portable electronic devices. In particular methods for displaying status information of a portable device through an accessory is disclosed.
2. Related Art
Recent advances in portable computing include the introduction of hand held electronic devices and computing platforms known generically as tablet devices. These devices can be used for any number of tasks including word processing, social media networking, video conferencing, and gaming. These tablet devices also generally include a large screen that can be susceptible to damage. Consequently many users choose to cover the display of tablet devices with some form of screen protector. Because the screen protector tends to mask information displayed on the screen it becomes difficult to present visual alerts or updates to a user on the status of any number of tasks or events without removing the screen protector. A user must generally wait until the protective cover is remove to receive any updates on events that have transpired since the device was last used.
Therefore, what is desired is a way to alert a user of an event or change in status associated with the tablet device while the screen protector is covering the tablet screen.